


Two Kinds of Vulnerability

by Alligatorcock



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James T. Kirk, Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Doctor/Patient, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Men Crying, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle, Scars, Top Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alligatorcock/pseuds/Alligatorcock
Summary: Kirk comes back from a two week long mission exhausted and injured. Dr McCoy takes care of him as he always does, but feels himself overcome with emotion.(Short nsfw mckirk story)





	Two Kinds of Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: thank you all so much for your kind feedback! I was so surprised at the lack of tos mckirk cause its so good, I definitely plan to write more soon, maybe even expand more off this one-off. But thank u all so much!

Kirk’s room was dark as the door shut behind him. He stood there in the doorway, tired and ragged from the mission he’d just returned from. It’d been a rough one, and he’d never felt so exhausted. He slowly made his way toward his bed, making out it’s vague shape in the darkness. He fell into it, sinking into the mattress with a sigh. With his eyes closed, he laid there listening to the ship and all it’s familiar tones and motors. Every inch of him was tired, he couldn’t lift his arms even if he tried.

 

Suddenly, a beep came from the door, alerting him that someone was on the other side. “Unless it’s Mr Spock or Dr. Mccoy, I’d like to be alone right now, thank you.” He grumbled, his eyes still closed. He heard the hiss of the door open, and he opened his eyes to see Dr. Mccoy standing in the doorway. The door hissed behind him as it closed, leaving them both in darkness.

 

“Oh Jim,” Mccoy said quietly with a sigh, “When will you start learning to take care of yourself more often?”

 

Jim grunted as he sunk back into his matress, eyes closing again. “Give it forty years. Maybe when I’m retired I’ll take a spa day.”

 

He heard Mccoy sigh again, and him set his case of tools on the counter by the couch. Usually Bones would have him report to the sickbay after missions, but when he was too exhausted to even move, they made exceptions for room visits like these.

 

Jim parted his eyes open to look at the doctor. His brow was furrowed and his eyes wide with purpose as he pulled gauze and cleaning alcohol out of his case. The doctor shot a glance at him for a second, and looked back at his case. “How’s it all feel?” he asked.

 

“I’m just tired.” Jim said, feeling every bruise and scratch on his body. “Nothing life threatening...but after five days of walking through the wilderness and being hunted by aliens with nothing but a knife and a broken transmitter-”

 

Bone’s suddenly picked up his right arm and applied a hypospray, it hissing as it injected him with medicine. Jim grunted, but felt his pain lessen slightly.

 

“Thanks.” He whispered weakly, feeling himself sink further into his bed. Mccoy sat on the edge of the mattress beside him, and started applying gauze and alcohol on his wounds, searching him over and lightly tapping cuts with the cold liquid. They sat like that in the dark for a long while, Jim’s eyes closed as Mccoy went from limb to limb examining him.

 

After about ten minutes, Mccoy was on his other arm now. Jim had his eyes closed although he was still very much awake. He heard Bones sniff, breaking the silence. He didn’t think much of it until he heard another one- this one shakier. Jim opened his eyes and looked at the doctor.

 

He was crying.

 

“Bones.” Jim said weakly. The doctor was still applying gauze and alcohol to his scrapes with professional ease, but his eyes were red and his wrinkled cheeks were drawn up in grief.

 

“Bones...” Jim repeated, more softly. Mccoy stopped applying gauze and pushed both his palms into his eyes.

 

“Dammit Jim.” He mumbled between his hands. Kirk found the strength to sit up, resting on his elbow and learning towards him. He held Mccoy by his arm, and tried to gently draw away the hands hiding his face. Mccoy shuddered, and he dropped his hands slightly to fold slightly in front of his face.

 

The doctor sniffled, “I seriously thought you were gone. We all thought you were gone. I know you can go away on missions like these for days but either Spock or I are with you, or we can get in contact with you, or scan the planet or anything but-” His back arched as he shuddered again, his hands making a fist on his forehead.

 

“I was so scared Jim.”

 

Kirk didn’t know how to respond. He’d known Mccoy for almost fifteen years, and this was the first time he’d seen him cry. He man was usually so stubborn and sarcastic, in rare moments he’d seen pure joy and bliss on his face or the quiet grief taking over him. But never like this, least of all over him.

 

“Bones,” Jim repeated, keeping his hand on his friend’s arm. “I’m okay. I’m here. I made it out. I’ve been through much worse than this before, you know I always make it out okay.”

 

Mccoy had a faraway look on his face, his eyes still red with tears. He looked up and made eye contact with Kirk. Even in the darkness, the blue eyes of his doctor were filled with such hidden emotion. The wrinkles that surrounded them etched with so many stories of his years on the ship. He looked as tired as he did, yet his eyes blazed with something else.

 

“I know.” Mccoy mumbled, barely audible. “I know...I know…” He repeated, looking faraway again. He was quiet for a moment and then dropped his hands to fold on his lap. “I care a lot more about you than you know, Jim.”

 

Jim blinked, a small grateful smile came onto his face. “Bone’s I-”

 

But Mccoy cut him off, “I care about the whole crew, it’s literally my job to care. But- it’s hard- when the person you care about most in the universe is the one who the universe tries hardest to kill. It wouldn’t matter if you were Captain or a simple deck washer, your life is the most important thing in my life. I don’t know how I could ever cope if something ever happened to you.”

 

Jim was speechless. He stared at Mccoy who avoided his gaze from his, his hand still taken ahold of his arm. They sat in silence for a minute before Mccoy rose to his feet, and quickly making his way to his equipment. “I should go.” He said, packing his stuff into his case.

 

“Wait.” Jim said. Mccoy clipped the case shut. “Bones-” Mccoy slung his case over his shoulder and headed towards the door. His hand almost touched the control pad to open the door when Kirk pulled himself out of bed to stand up abruptly. “Bones.” He said sharply. The doctor froze.

 

“Get back in bed…” Bone’s mumbled, turning around to face his captain when suddenly the captain’s hand took his chin and led him into a kiss.

 

Mccoy shuddered, inhaling through his nose as he felt his friend’s lips on his. Jim was so much taller than he was, he had to stretch up slightly to reach him. Jim’s eyes were closed as they stayed like that, motionless as they kissed in front of the door.

 

Finally, Jim backed away, and looked the doctor in the eyes. Mccoy could only stare, as Jim reached up to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Jim said, giving a smile of gratitude that made the doctor almost start to weep again.

 

The doctor rested his forehead on his captain’s shoulder, and Kirk held him in an embrace. Both of them were weak as they walked back towards the bed. They each sat down on the edge, but Jim was still exhausted and standing up like that had taken all his energy again. He fell back on the bed, laying sideways across it. The doctor fell back with him, so they were both lying side by side together.

 

They were quiet, looking up at the ceiling where a star map was printed of the galaxy. Dots pinpointed the main Earth colonies, including Earth itself. Where they had met.

 

“When did you start feeling like this?” Jim asked, still staring at the map.

 

“Since our first missions in space.” He said in a deep, rumbling voice. “When I saw you get hurt, or when our lives were on the line together, and we nearly perished time after time after time…” He felt the doctor’s hand reach over to rest over his, “I realized just much I…”

 

Jim turned his head to look at Mccoy, and found their eyes locked together. Jim realized now, that piercing blue, the hidden expression, it was love. It had always been love. And Jim found it hard not to love his friend either. He always felt safer when his friend was with him, and felt that he could tell him anything, or trust him with anything. He thought it was just because he was his doctor, but any other doctor wouldn’t do. It had to be Mccoy.

 

Jim raised his hand to cup the cheek of his friend in his palm, feeling the warm skin under it. Mccoy sank into it, taking his hand and intertwining it with his as he kept it against his cheek. Slowly he leaned in, kissing Jim on his own initiative his time. Jim felt it now, years of want held in the kiss. He could feel how just how many emotions Mccoy had been holding back from him, and now he spoke it all through his lips. Mccoy rolled him over until Jim was on his back and Mccoy was leaning over him slightly.

 

When they broke apart again, Mccoy helped Jim shuffle back up to where his pillow was, making sure the captain was comfortable before straddling him over his hips, and kissed him again. Jim weakly reached up to pull the doctor’s shirt off him, but Mccoy’s hand held his arm in place. Mccoy stopped kissing him and lowly said, “No. You’re resting. I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

 

Jim nodded, and sighed. The doctor, still sitting on his hips- which by the way, Jim never realized just how lightweight the doctor was. He felt as if he was all bones, never mind the pun- he began to take his own shirt off, pulling it over his head. He let jim reach up momentarily to brush a hand over his chest before taking the opportunity to lift the captain’s own shirt off of his raised arms.

 

Mccoy threw the rugged shirt aside, and ran his own hands over the captain’s chest. It was scarred, some cuts newer than others. A particularly long one ran right across his breasts, just above the nipple It was the deepest and darkest of all the scars, and impossible to miss.

 

“From Vulcan.” Mccoy said flatly. Jim raised his eyebrows, surprised the doctor remembered that. Though, of course he would, he’d healed every single one of these scars. He remembered Mccoy saving him from that one particular mission as well, by knocking him out and faking his death.

 

He ran his hands lower and lower, going from scar to scar. “Remus. Nibiru. Janus Vi…”

 

“We’ve been through a lot, huh?” Jim chuckled half heartedly. Mccoy smiled though, and lowered his gaze.

 

“We have.”  
  
“Doctor, I know you care about me.” Jim started, blinking his eyes slowly as he stared at Mccoy’s face. “And I care about you. That’s why I must fight. I don’t want to lose you, or anyone in this crew. I fight so this galaxy can be safe. So we can be safe. You must understand that, Bones.”

 

The doctor’s hand landed on his wrist, holding it gently. “I know.” He said. “And I’ll always do my damnedest to keep you out of trouble. You always have a knack for running into it.” He chuckled.

“I know.” Said Jim, closing his eyes and laughing lightly. “I know…”

 

Mccoy bent down and kissed his chest and scars, his other hand running up to rub around his breast. Jim sighed, relaxing into the doctor’s touch. His kisses were so light, and his palm worked expertly into his muscles, massaging the aches out of him. “Just enjoy this.” Mccoy whispered. “I’m going to take care of you. Just relax.”

 

Jim let his shoulders and body drop, although he lifted his thighs as he felt the doctor slowly pulling down at the waistband of his pants. After they were down he settled into the bed like a stone, and closed his eyes as Bone’s hand came to rest on his briefs.

 

He slowly stroked, feeling the mass from behind the thin material of the briefs. Jim’s breath hitched and he sighed again, feeling himself starting to grow hard from the touches. He wanted to spread his legs open more, but between the exhaustion and the doctor sitting on top of him, he was held firmly in place.

 

Mccoy gently pulled down the briefs as well, and slid his hand down to grab the base of his cock before slowly working his hand up and down it’s length until he was lightly pumping it with one hand. Jim’s thighs jerked forward once involuntarily, and he heard Mccoy grunt slightly from where his legs had bumped into the doctor’s own groin. He was sure he had felt the hardness from the doctor’s cock growing stiff as well.

 

Mccoy started to speed up more, his other hand came down to cup his balls, caressing them while the other hand worked steadily on his length. Jim’s breathing was growing heavier all the while, his fingers gripping the bed sheets as he leaned his head back, breathing heavily.

 

“Good…” Mccoy’s deep voice rumbled. The hand on his balls moved downward, applying pressure against his asshole with a thumb. Jim sucked in a breath as Mccoy began to massage that too, stretching it slowly. He felt the hands on him leave for a second, and Jim’s eyes opened again.

 

He saw the doctor rummaging around in his case, and he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. (He had to wonder why he carried that around- and what medical purpose it served in the workplace.) He squeezed some out onto his palms, and then began spreading it deeper into his ass, his fingers stretching him as he coated him with it.

 

“Nngh..B-bones..” Jim moaned, trying not to buck his hips at the slender fingers inside of him. Mccoy worked with professional dexterity, of course he would know the anatomy of such things very well. The other hand of Bones came back up to massage his balls again, but stayed off his cock for now. Jim whined slightly, biting his lip as he wanted to be touched again.

 

“Patience.” Bones grumbled, “I know what I’m doing.” He said, and finally pulled his fingers back out. He began unbuckling his belt. He pulled his pants down along with his briefs. Jim finally got a look at his dick, and though it was generally average in size, Jim couldn’t help but stare in lust.

 

Bones finally shifted his weight so he was no longer straddling his legs, but was now between them. He spread his legs open, shifting his own legs under his thighs as he positioned himself up with the captain’s ass. He looked up at Jim and Jim looked back at him, his eyes half opened. “B-bones..” he groaned.

 

That was all the doctor needed before pushing himself in slowly, Jim gasped, gripping the sheets tightly. It wasn’t at all painful, but the slowness and gentleness of his movements made it feel all the more sensitive. When he was fully in, He gripped onto the thighs of the captain, and began thrusting in and out with rhythm.

 

Jim whimpered from beneath him, he could feel Mccoy in every inch of him, the pain from his scars earlier had faded and was replaced with a sensitivity like no other. He groaned loudly as Bones thrusting began to quicken, hitting him in all the right places.

 

“B-bones. Bones. Bones oh God.” He whimpered, moaning as The doctor leaned over him, panting hard himself.

 

“Fuck I fucking love you Jim. Fuck I love you.” Bones cried out himself, his eyes shut tight as he thrusted into him harder and harder. His hand reached up and finally grabbed the captain’s cock again, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

 

Finally the kirk couldn’t hold it any longer, his entire torso shuddered, and almost shouted as he came, cum landing on his and Mccoy’s stomachs. Mccoy also shuddered, groaning as he made a final thrust, and Jim felt the doctor’s cock pulse as he shot his own cum deep inside him, filling him completely.

 

They both panted, stuck together for the longest time before Mccoy slowly pulled out and fell down into bed beside Kirk. Together they caught their breath, and finally Jim spoke and said “I think I’ve discovered new stars doctor.”

 

Mccoy chuckled, “Me too, Jim. After that I’ll be seeing them for awhile.”

 

They laughed, and jim reached over to kiss Mccoy again, their mouths both shaped in smiles as they pressed together. When they broke Mccoy rested his head on Jim’s shoulder and said, “You need rest. We can clean up in the morning.”

 

Jim shifted, and said, “What about the ship? I should be getting back to them later tonight.”

 

“Just tell them it was doctor’s orders when you get back. Spock will handle things until then. Just sleep.”

 

Jim sighed, not out of frustration, but out of sleepy content. He embraced Mccoy as they both fell asleep together in each other's arms, not worrying about the future for once, but enjoying that they were both alive and able to hold each other in that moment. The universe was scary, but as long as they had each other, things might be okay.


End file.
